Text-based or term-based searching, wherein a user inputs a word or phrase into a search engine and receives a variety of results, is a useful tool for searching. However, term based queries require that a user be able to input a relevant term. Sometimes a user may wish to know information about an image. For example, a user might want to know the name of a person in a photograph, or a user might want to know the name of a flower or bird in a picture in a magazine. A person may also wish to contact the person in the image or buy an item in the image. Accordingly, a system that can receive a image, translate it into a visual query, and provide actionable search result elements corresponding to entities identified in the visual query would be desirable.